christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Miser
(1974) (2006) Juan Chioran (2008)|appear=''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' A Miser Brothers Christmas}} The Snow Miser is a character from the Rankin/Bass television special The Year Without a Santa Claus. He controls the cold weather of the Earth, not unlike Jack Frost. He and his half-brothers, Heat Miser and North Wind, are the offspring of Mother Nature. (It should be noted that both Snow Miser and Heat Miser were not actually in the original poem that the special is based on.) He and his six minions live in an ice castle, and serve as backup dancers for the welcoming reception each guest receives upon arrival to their icy domain. Appearance Snow Miser has pale skin portrayed as either snow white or light blue. His hair is either made of or covered in ice. He wears a blue shirt and silver leggings, a blue striped scarf, blue gloves and long, blue pointed shoes. He has a long nose that usually has an icicle hanging from it, a chin that juts out, and is usually seen grinning. Like his brother, he is abnormally tall, and towers over both humans and Mother Nature in stature, but out of the two brothers, is the taller one. Snow Miser is also very slim. In A Miser Brothers Christmas, he is slightly redesigned, and now wears a blue suit and white pants, and his hair is styled as a pompadour. However, he retains his signature scarf. Abilities Snow Miser is shown to be able to transform anything into snow and back again, as well as firing ice from his hands and making snow appear out of thin air. He also is shown to be able to create ice with his breath and create simple structures made out of ice. At one point during his song, he is shown to be able to hold his head still while spinning the rest of his body, a feat that would snap the neck of any mortal character. In A Miser Brothers Christmas, he can also instantly summon ice in the shape of a lightning bolt, which he can hurl at enemies. Personality Snow Miser speaks and behaves like a Hollywood styled agent, regularly using pet names, buttering people up, and overall speaking very charismatically. He is portrayed as smooth and fast talking. Between himself and Heat Miser, Snow Miser is the friendlier, more easy-going of the two brothers. He tells bad jokes and puns about snow and cold weather, and he applauds the existence of Santa Claus as "the best advertisement snow biz ever had", even considering Santa and his wife to be his friends. However, despite being shown as the nicer of the two brothers, he is shown to not only dislike his brother, but regularly insults Heat Miser when given the chance, and when Mrs. Claus tries to calm the two down, he coldly replies, "Well if I can't have a little fun, I might as well leave" implying he enjoys antagonizing Heat Miser. Santa also expresses his concerns that Snow Miser might freeze Jingle, Jangle and Vixen as they pass by, "For the fun of it" suggesting Snow Miser may have a strong mischievous streak, and may have a history of freezing people for fun. Like his brother, he is obedient to Mother Nature, and is visibly afraid when Mrs. Claus threatens to speak directly to her. In A Miser Brothers Christmas, his personality is drastically different, as he is more flamboyant and seems to be trying too hard to be "cool" while ironically is more apt to lose his cool than in previous incarnations. Appearances in Christmas specials In The Year Without a Santa Claus, he is first seen fighting his sibling, Heat Miser, when Heat Miser shoots the elves Jingle and Jangle down, as Snow Miser laughs in amusement, before Heat Miser shoots Snow with a beam of sunlight. As he considers the Clauses to be friends since they advertise his season, he easily agrees to help Mrs. Claus when she comes to ask a favor of the snow elements. However, his power must bow to that of his brother in the south who controls the weather in that region. When he's reluctant to cede to his brother's terms for the sake of Southtown's Christmas merriment, he is transported to the realm of Mother Nature to answer for the petty argument. Snow Miser would later star alongside his stepbrother in the sequel, A Miser Brothers Christmas. This time, he was voiced by Juan Chioran, as his original voice actor, , had died in 1987. The special focuses on Snow Miser and Heat Miser learning to work together after they are forced to take charge of Santa's operations when their evil brother North Wind attempts to sabotage him. Gallery Song-SnowMiser.jpg|Snow Miser and his minions perform his theme song. 382504 264435450361319 652208827 n.jpg|Snow Miser with Jingle and Jangle. 10380092-large.jpg Snowwy-and-heaty.png Heat-miser-snow-miser-valiantfans-com.jpg The_punishment_they_get_by_caressechris-d4gnht8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rankin/Bass characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains